El verano de Sirius Black
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: ¿Cómo pasaron las cosas? ¿Tuvo algo que ver James en todo esto? Del verano en que Sirius se fue de Grimmauld Place Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Disfruten
1. Compasión

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

COMPASIÓN

Lo miraba desde la lejanía, por Merlín! Podía sentir mi corazón rompiéndose en pedazos cada vez que lo veía pasar a mi lado con tanta indiferencia en sus ojos.

Ahí estaba, con sus insulsos amigos de Slytherin ¿cuándo había dejado de hablarle? Ya ni siquiera recordaba, creo que fue aquel 2 de septiembre en que lo nombraron en la casa de las serpientes, tenía tan solo 11 años y ya había decidido unirse al lado oscuro, como lo compadecía

Lo compadecía porque no tenía amigos tan buenos como yo, lo compadecía porque debía volver a casa cada navidad a escuchar los sermones de mi madre, lo compadecía porque debía ir a aquellas fiestas de gala que no tenían ningún sentido y, sobretodo, lo compadecía porque era un Black exactamente igual a los demás.

Extrañaba a mi hermano, de verdad lo hacía, en su primer año traté de hablarle en algunas ocasiones mas no quiso escucharme, James repetía que eran seguras órdenes de mi familia y que debía entenderle; aquellas vacaciones ni siquiera me habló y yo entendí que lo había perdido.

Nunca dejé de cuidarlo, podía ser un adorador de magia oscura, pero jamás dejaría de ser el pequeño mocoso que se metía en mi cama cuando la luz desaparecía de la casa, tal vez ya no lo quería... No podía después de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho pero sí sentía compasión por él y buscaba ayudarlo a pesar de todo.

Aquel año sería incluso más difícil que los anteriores sabía que pronto mis padres se acercarían a mí en busca de una respuesta. Voldemort (no, Sirius Black no teme a nada y menos a un ridículo nombre) había mandado a uno de sus seguidores hace poco a Grimmauld Place para saber en qué momento me enlistaría en sus filas. La educación siempre ha sido muy importante para mis padres por lo que acordaron que en cuanto acabáramos Hogwarts ambos nos uniríamos a él.

Regulus estaba más que entusiasmado con la idea, o al menos eso creía yo hasta aquel día, casi dos semanas después de esa visita, en que llorando se coló debajo de mis sábanas como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Sorprendido me incorporé de inmediato y lo miré interrogante mientras él solo escondía su rostro entre sus palmas y reposaba los codos en las rodillas.

-Tengo miedo Sirius –dijo cuando pudo calmar su llanto, lo miré incrédulo, los Black jamás temíamos a nada, de eso estaba seguro -¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-No tengo nada que ocultar –respondí tranquilamente aunque el corazón latía en mi garganta desesperado por salir de mi cuerpo, hace tanto que no hablaba con él y este era precisamente el tema que hubiera preferido evitar.

-Yo tampoco –dijo orgullosamente y la compasión volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo –Es solo que... No estoy seguro de nada ya –

-¿Después de todo lo que haz hecho Regulus? –

-¿Te refieres al ataque a Marjorie Else? –preguntó, Marjorie era una hija de muggles, aunque en realidad era huérfana, la directora de aquel orfanato donde se encontraba era amiga de la infancia de Dumbledore y a penas la pequeña había mostrado indicios de magia ella lo había llamado.

Había entrado a primer curso y todos los Slytherin, incluyendo a Regulus la habían sometido a duelos en los pasillos y bromas casi asesinas.

-Vi cuando la hechizabas Regulus –él se encongió de hombros

-¿Y qué esperas que hiciera? Madre y padre esperan que sea todo lo que tú no pudiste ser, esperan tanto de mi Sirius –una lágrima volvió a escapar por su mejilla y no pude evitar sentirme culpable ante aquella escena.

-Deberías preocuparte de lo que tú esperas de ti mismo. Das lástima Regulus –dije por fin mirándolo a los ojos –Esperando que Madre y Padre te aprueben sin siquiera mirarte con valor al espejo, sin reconocer tu reflejo y todos los errores que ese lleva... Sin siquiera aprobarte a ti mismo –tenía el pulso acelerado cuando terminé de hablar, los puños apretados con los nudillos blancos y entonces detuve el tropel de palabras que salía de mi boca; me fijé en sus ojos cristalinos y entonces recordé otra frase que James siempre me dedicaba _"Podrás ser muchas cosas Canuto, pero sutil y prudente nunca serán tus palabras" _y ahí estaba yo, demostrando que jamás sabría decir lo que pasaba por mi mente ni encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Sabes qué? –dijo levantándose de la cama –Ni siquiera sé para qué vine a buscarte, ¿lástima? No Sirius tú das lástima, siempre encerrado en esa fortaleza que no te atreves a dejar por miedo a ser débil, no sé como puedes ser un Gryffindor siendo tan cobarde –como todo un Black se marchó con la frente en alto y azotó la puerta de mi habitación.

La oscuridad envolvió el cuarto y el silencio que Regulus había dejado atrás me hizo pensar en la delicada línea que existía entre la compasión y la lástima.

Sí, yo podía sentir compasión por él; pues desearía haber hecho un mejor papel en su vida en lugar de concentrarme en romper reglas en la mía y hubiera cambiado aquel momento en que las palabras que elegí no fueron las correctas pero Regulus, él siempre sentiría lástima por mí, aquel sentimiento lejano, austero y altanero, sagaz y libre de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera rencor.

Porque la compasión aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sí guardaba un poco de cariño.


	2. Impaciencia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

IMPACIENCIA

El reloj sonaba en el enorme salón de la casa Potter, el joven hacía sonar los zapatos al ritmo de las manecillas y miraba constantemente a la puerta.

Llevaba más de 30 minutos sentado en aquel lugar, el calor de la chimenea no llegaba a su cuerpo, la monótona posición le causaba dolor y eso hacía que suspirara de vez en cuando con preocupación.

Hace casi dos semanas que James no hablaba con Sirius y ¡eso! Era demasiado temprano para el joven de anteojos; no significaba que fuese dependiente del joven Black ¡no! Y tal vez no estuviese tan preocupado si aquel ojigris estuviera a su lado y no en aquella mansión de mala muerte con su "familia", pues él mismo había decidido pasar aquel verano con sus padres por una razón extraña que James desconocía y Sirius se negaba a decir.

James Potter no era un joven paciente, no lo era en absoluto y su curiosidad masiva hacía que, la situación en la que se encontraba fuera escalofriante y angustiosamente desesperante para él.

-Vas a romper el suelo hijo –advirtió divertida Dorea desde la cocina –Cálmate un poco James y verás como pronto recibes noticias de él. –

El joven bufó ¿cómo iba a calmarse?

-Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo! ¿Cómo me pides que me calme? –

-Vamos James, Sirius es un chico muy astuto y un excelente mago; no puedo creer que pienses que no se defendería –

-Sí, bueno tienes razón pero... ¿Y si lo echaron de casa y está solo en la calle? –dijo el joven levantándose del sillón dispuesto a encontrar a su casi hermano por las calles malviviendo.

-¿Tú creerías que él no te hubiera avisado, o en todo caso, que tú no lo sabrías ya? ¿No crees que hubiera venido ya? –

-No lo sé mamá! Es por eso que estoy así! –dijo desesperado desplomándose en el sillón

-Lo que tú tienes James es impaciencia –dijo acariciando con cariño los cabellos de su hijo –relájate por cinco minutos y verás como aparece la respuesta –

El joven Potter lo pensó por un tiempo, la verdad era que sí, la paciencia no era su virtud ni su más preciado talento... Pero por Dios! Eran dos semanas!

Pronto, un picoteo inquietante llamó la atención de ambos hacia la ventana. Una pequeña lechuza color almendro y pequeñas manchas oscuras esparcidas por el lomo traía un pequeño paquete atado a su pata. James pegó un pequeño salto y salió disparado hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar paso a Gorky, la conocida lechuza de Sirius.

El pequeño animal revoloteó por unos segundos en la estancia y pronto se acercó a James para entregarle el paquete. Acarició su cabeza y desató la entrega, en seguida Gorki estiró las alas y salió del lugar.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, espera y lo conseguirás –dijo su madre sonriéndole y suspirando con alivio ya que también había guardado enorme preocupación al saber a donde había ido su otro hijo.

-Mamá, el hecho de que las cosas sucedieran de una manera inesperada no significa que tengas la razón –dijo con tono infantil, mientras desataba con impaciencia el sobre.

_Cuernos:_

_Sé que debes estar saltando contra las paredes de la desesperación pero, por favor, no destruyas la casa mientras no estoy para cuidarte._

James bufó, lo conocía tan bien.

_Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirte, así que será corto._

_Estoy.. bien, relativamente, hay algo que me tiene preocupado pero pronto te veré para decirte que es._

_No puedo decirte cuando exactamente te veré, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Aunque no lo creas, también te extraño._

_Sirius_

James miraba el trozo de pergamino consternado. ¿Es que acaso Sirius no sabía que eso lo dejaría más preocupado?

¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo con la duda?

-¿Cómo está Sirius hijo? –preguntó Charlus bajando por las gradas y James suspiró

-Bien papá –

-Vendrá? –preguntó

-Eso espero –

James volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo asiento y volvió a tomar el ritmo de las manecillas con el pie

-¿Piensas esperarlo ahí? –

-Sí –

-¿Y por qué? –

-Pienso labrar mi paciencia papá –

-Hijo ... –suspiró Charlus –Los Potter no tenemos paciencia.

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo James.


	3. Inseguridad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

INSEGURIDAD

¿Qué era la seguridad para Sirius Black?

Seguridad era, los libros de Remus, los regaños de Lily y las sonrisas de James.

Los buenos días de su amigo pelinegro y las galletas recién horneadas de la señora Potter, el profeta en las manos del señor Potter y la sonrisa traviesa que asomaba en forma de aprobación cuando él y James se metían en algún problema.

Seguridad, era la cama pegada a la ventana al lado derecho de los anteojos del joven Potter y cerca del baño para poder levantarse temprano y que nadie le molestara mientras arreglaba su cabello.

Las bromas en los pasillos y las mazmorras de Slytherin y los castigos de McGonagall y Dumbledore; pero, sencillamente no era el cuarto en frente de Regulus, el cuadro de su madre en la entrada, su padre encerrado en el estudio, sencillamente no era aquella casa y la constante presencia de Kretcher. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía Sirius en Grimmauld Place?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Walburga desde el piso inferior.

-Orión, Regulus, bajen en este instante que tenemos algo que comunicar –

Suspiró pesadamente y arrastró su cuerpo fuera de la cama, pudo escuchar como la puerta de su hermano se abría y se apresuraba escaleras abajo mientras él se ponía sus zapatos.

Cuando llegó a la estancia entró a más personas que solo sus padres, pudo reconocer a sus odiosas primas Narcisa y Bellatrix, junto al que pudo ubicar como Lucius Malfoy, futuro esposo de Cissy pues ya había sido arreglado su matrimonio y allí, en una esquina, Andrómeda Black miraba la estancia ajena a cualquier asunto que se estuviera tratando allí.

-Siéntate hijo –dijo Walburga mientras tomaba de su brazo con extraña e inaudita delicadeza y lo sentaba al lado de su prima. Andrómeda sonrió y cuándo el preguntó sobre la reunión ella solo viró los ojos.

-Bueno, como muchos sabes –empezó su padre –El señor oscuro por fin ha reconocido nuestros méritos y nos ha entregado un grato reconocimiento –Sirius se removió incómodo. –Como ya he sabido, Cissy cariño, me alegro mucho por tu compromiso; sé de buena fuente que el joven Malfoy será un excelente material en las tropas del señor Tenebroso.

Lucius asintió con tranquilidad y con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que le provocó nauseas al ojigris.

-Ahora bien, ¿qué hay de ti Bella? ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

-Ya me he comprometido tío –aseguró Bellatrix –Es un joven de sangre pura que está ya en las filas de los mortífagos –

-Eso me alegra. ¿Podemos saber quien es? –

-Rodolphus Lestrange –

-Eso es excelente! –dijo Walburga emocionada.

-Sí que lo es querida ahora déjame continuar –ella asintió -Muy bien, ¿Regulus alguna noticia importante? –

-En realidad, sí padre –respondió el menor sentándose aún más erguido –He tomado mi decisión y planeo unirme al Señor Tenebroso en cuanto acaba Hogwarts. –

-No puede ser –susurró Andrómeda, el color había abandonado la cara de Sirius y miraba entristecido y alarmado a su hermano.

-Felicitaciones sobrino! –intervino una voz en la estancia y la sonrisa de ambos primos por fin apareció –Serás un cazador de inocentes y lavador de cerebros, no podría estar más orgulloso –aseguró Alphard entrando completamente

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó la madre de Sirius poniéndose de pie

-Un gusto verte hermanita, pues verás, resulta que es la reunión anual de la familia Black y si mal no recuerdo sigo siendo uno –

-No por mucho siseó Bella –

-Cuidado con lo que dices sobrina, sigo siendo mayor a ti y merezco respeto. Mira, tan solo he venido para impedir que les inculques tus locuras a mis dos sobrinos favoritos –

-No hace falta tío –habló por primera vez Andrómeda –Yo también tengo algo que anunciar. –

-¿Y qué sería eso tan importante? –ironizó Orión

-Voy a casarme –

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Sirius con algo de temor

-Es un hombre maravilloso y lo amarás –aseguró la joven –Su nombre es Ted Tonks

-No recuerdo ninguna familia de ese apellido –dijo Walburga -¿y tú cariño? –Orión negó en silencio pensando

-No se molesten en encontrarlo, es muggle –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Todos se levantaron de sus asientos incluso el mismo Sirius mas él llevaba una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro

-Pues sí y de paso les digo –dijo dirigiéndose a sus hermanas –Nos casaremos en Agosto y me iré de casa –se giró hacia Sirius besó su mejilla y susurró "suerte" antes de salir de la casa

-Puedes borrarme del tapiz tía –dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta

-Esa es mi niña –dijo Alphard largando una carcajada.

-Estoy harto de ti Alphard! –gritó Orión mientras desenvainaba la varita –Lo único que haces es traer desgracias a esta familia, mira como haz contaminado la mente de esa niña! Nadie debería seguir tú ejemplo –el padre de Sirius no lo pensó más y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar un rayo verde iluminó la estancia. Lucius tomó de la mano a Narcisa, que a su vez tocó a Bella y pronto desaparecieron de allí, los ojos de Orión llameaban con furia.

Seguridad, definitivamente no era eso para Sirius Black.

Pudo sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos cuando el cuerpo inerte de la única persona de su familia que lo había protegido desde el primero de septiembre en que fue anunciado como parte de la casa de los leones, caía en el suelo frío de aquella sala.

Él no era así, Sirius era una mente abierta, una actitud rebelde y energía inagotable. Era sonrisa radiante y calificaciones perfectas, era Canuto y bromista esencial, era la cama al lado de James y sus ronquidos.

Sirius no era un encarcelamiento permanente ni una idea purificadora en la cabeza. Sí Sirius era la oveja roja en la familia verde, Sirius era un Gryffindor y, a partir de ese momento Sirius no era un Black.

Se acercó hacia su tío y tocó su mejilla fría, el odio en sus ojos era palpable, sacó su varita y apuntó a su padre.

-Qué pretendes hacer Sirius? –

Él no respondió y sentió como en sus venas fluía aquel encantamiento, pronto, las paredes se tiñeron de rojo y su padre tenía en su vestimenta los colores de Gryffindor.

-No soy como ustedes –

Subío las escaleras corriendo y en poco tiempo estuvo en su cuarto, bloqueó por unos segundos los gritos alarmados de su familia en la planta baja al ver que el hechizo no podía deshacerse, aprovechó el caos y guardó todas sus cosas en una maleta. Tomó el baúl de Hogwarts que aún permanecía intacto y encogió todo para que entrara en su bolsillo.

Gorky había salido volando hace rato, conociendo su destino y el se encaminó tranquilo escaleras abajo, vio como Kretcher se le acercaba y no lo pensó dos segundos antes de petrificarlo como siempre lo había deseado, sonrió un poco y llegó hasta el salón.

-Desáslo ahora! –exigió su padre fúrico

-No pienso hacerlo –dijo tranquilamente y se acercó hasta llegar a Regulus.

-Lamento tu decisión hermano, en serio –dijo posando su mano en su hombro.

Por último se acercó a la puerta.

-Sirius Black qué crees que estás haciendo?! –

-Me largo madre –respondió –y no piensen buscarme porque no regresaré –

-Tienes un deber que cumplir Sirius, una obligación con el Señor Oscuro y con tu familia –

-Mi familia, -dijo con sorna –mi familia está muy lejos de aquí madre y es precisamente a donde pienso ir en este momento –

-SI PONES UN PIE FUERA DE ESTA CASA ESTARÁS MUERTO PARA NOSOTROS –dijo Walburga exasperada.

-No es nuevo, ustedes murieron para mi hace mucho –y por fin salió del lugar

¿Hacia donde iba? Al único lugar en el mundo donde encontraba seguridad

-Espero que hayas hecho la cena Jimmy –dijo antes de desaparecer en el aire en su moto voladora.


	4. Ira

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

IRA

Ahí se había quedado, tal como lo había dicho. No había abandonado el sofá cercano a la puerta desde aquel día en que había llegado la carta.

Ahí comía y dormía el único movimiento que realizaba era el desplazamiento al baño y cuando ya se le entumecían las piernas, había pasado una semana.

Ese día estaba lloviendo y algo dentro de su pecho hizo que lo viera todo con enojo. Había gritado apenas se había despertado porque el gato quiso sentarse en sus piernas.

Había discutido por el desayuno y la cena, no sabía que leer en el Profeta y por último no sabía si quería seguir esperando a que Sirius apareciera.

Trataba de calmarse y encontrar un motivo para su enojo irracional pero nada parecía ser más coherente para aquella incoherente situación.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando James revisó el reloj e inmediatamente se puso de pie, algo lo llamaba.

Camino hasta el patio cuando lo divisó, ahí en la lluvia estaba Sirius Black con su motocicleta indeciso entre entrar o no.

James caminó hasta él y se sacó los anteojos en el camino.

-Hola –saludó tímidamente el ojigris y el joven Potter encarnó una ceja.

-¿Por qué traes la moto? –preguntó y él se extrañó de que no le preguntara que hacía allí

-Porque no hubiera sabido como llegar a pie –contestó simplemente

-Piensas entrar o esperas que muramos de pulmonía? –preguntó de nuevo

-Lo quiero considerar –respondió

-¿Dónde están tus cosas? –

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-No es una visita ocasional Sirius, sino hubiera venido en un carro como lo haces siempre y hubieras entrado por la puerta principal con tus propias llaves. No tendrías esa cara y jamás hubieras mandado una carta –dijo sin titubear ni una sola vez –Solo quiero saber si entrarás –afirmó

-Lo haré si puedes recibirme –

-Tienes una cama ahí adentro pulgoso y mi madre te hubiera dado un cuarto si no hubieras insistido en dormir conmigo –

-Entonces que hacemos aquí Cuernos –

-Es lo mismo que me preguntó yo –dijo siguiendo a Sirius al interior de la casa. –Mamá, papá ya llegó Sirius –

Ambos adultos se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras

-¡Hijo! –exclamó la señora Potter –Mírate, estás empapado. ¿Has traído ropa? –Sirius asintió –Bien entonces, suban a cambiarse y cuando estén listos bajarán y nos explicarán todo ¿está bien? –

-Sí, gracias Señora Potter –

-No hay nada que agradecer –respondió a su vez el señor Potter

Los chicos subieron las gradas y se dirigieron a la habitación de James, cuando Sirius se hubo sentado en la cama, empapando todo a su paso, el joven Potter lo miró desde la puerta que se hallaba cerrada.

-¿Me explicarás? –Sirius negó

-Simplemente no tiene sentido –aquel enojo extraño volvió a James

-¿Es que acaso no confías en mí? –dijo intranquilo

-No es eso... Es solo... –

-Sirius, he esperado pacientemente todo el maldito verano, tengo el cuerpo entumecido por dormir en la sala esperando una mísera carta o en su defecto, que aparecieras y explicaras que demonios pasó contigo para que te fueras sin dar explicaciones! Para que decidieras volver a aquel lugar y hoy llegas y no te dignas ni siquiera a decir... –

-Me escapé ¿está bien? Me fugué y no pienso volver jamás. Alphard está muerto y mi hermano piensa unirse a esos estúpido adoradores de la sangre, mis padres me rastrearán debajo de cada piedra para que vuelva al lugar que me "corresponde" y empiece a hacer las cosas de una buena vez –el rostro de Sirius estaba rojo y las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos sin que él lo notara. Levantó la mirada y James no había cambiado su expresión ni un ápice –Ya lo sabías –él asintió

-Lo supuse, pero no creí que Alphard... –ahí estaba, esa era la razón.

La vida nunca había sido justa con su amigo y él lo sabía. Sirius era una persona respetable, él lo admiraba y mucho (aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta) porque había afrontado cada obstáculo con una sonrisa. Él lo quería más que a nada en este mundo pues era su hermano, su otra mitad y es que el lazo que ambos tenían no se podía ni siquiera expresar en palabras. No había manera, siempre había existido. Era dos piezas perfectas que calzaban a la perfección, lo que sea que Sirius estuviera pensando James ya lo sabía y lo que sea que James fuera a hacer, Sirius ya lo acompañaba.

Eran un dúo perfecto, las manecillas del reloj destinadas a sincronizar a la perfección, eran el mismo andar y el mismo latir, la misma respiración y la misma mirada y era, exactamente por eso, que James sabía que en esos ojos de tormenta que Sirius tenía se libraba una lucha entre el horizonte de la libertad y el caos del mar en el que se estaba hundiendo.

Siempre lo había protegido y ese enojo irracional había nacido (y ahora lo entendía) al saber que a su hermano algo malo le pasaba y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Era impotencia... Era ira

Ira contra el mundo y sus tontas reglas de la sangre, ira contra los padres del muchacho por no darse cuenta de la valiosa persona que había dejado escapar, ira contra él porque en ese momento no tenía palabras para expresar lo que debía decirle, ira contra lo que sea que haya llevado a su tío lejos de él porque sabía que era lo poco o nada que le quedaba y por último ira con el mismísimo Voldermort, por mancillar los corazones de aquellas personas.

-¿James? –

-¿Sí? –

-¿Podré quedarme? –

-Por supuesto –

La ira se desvanecía y crecía la expectativa, incluso una alegría desconocida se instaló en su corazón al saber que por fin viviría con su hermano.


	5. Satisfacción

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

SATISFACCIÓN

-Ven Sirius –dijo James después del largo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos –Bajemos, hay que hablar con mis padres.

El joven ojigris solo asintió mientras se levantaba, ya con la ropa cambiada podría bajar presentable aunque los nervios lo carcomían, los Potter eran buenas personas, pero... Nadie en su sano juicio quería hacerse cargo de alguien que no es su hijo ¿verdad?

-Cálmate –susurró James cuando llegaron frente a ellos

-Qué bueno que bajan, mamá preparó chocolate para ambos –dijo Charlus desde la mesa de la cocina.

-Mamá, papá hay algo que queremos decirles –

-Preguntarles –corrigió Sirius y James viró los ojos

-Es algo muy serio –aclaró y su madre se sentó al lado de Charlus y ambos los miraron expectantes.

-Sirius se fue de su casa –dijo el joven Potter sin toque de sutileza, no era de rodeos no tenía la paciencia.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó la señora Potter –Hijo, eso es terrible –

-La verdad, no –dijo el joven Black sonriendo –La situación era inaguantable.

-Por Merlín, -exclamó el señor Potter

-Sé que lo que les voy a pedir es demasiado –aclaró James –pero lo necesitamos.

-Hijo, -dijo Charlus –si lo que van a preguntarnos es si Sirius se puede quedar aquí, déjame decirte que es la pregunta más tonta que he escuchado –

Ambos chicos se miraron contrariados.

-Lo que él quiere decir –aclaró Dorea –es que, Sirius, esta es tu casa, jamás tendrás que pedir permiso o autorización para hacer uso de ella, tú cuarto está el la segunda planta y creo que sabes perfectamente donde queda. Sinceramente no sé si lamentarme porque haz dejado a tus padres y alegrarme porque finalmente estás en casa –terminó sonriendo y se acercó a Sirius para abrazarlo.

-Esta es tú familia Sirius y que nadie te diga lo contrario –dijo Charlus levantándose también y acercándose a sus dos jóvenes (ahora hijos) y revolviéndoles el cabello con ternura.

-Muchas gracias, no sé como agradecerles –

-Solo prométeme que no derribarán la casa –dijo la señora Potter

-Lo prometo –sonrió Sirius

-Yo no he prometido nada –aclaró James y Charlus rió acompañado de Sirius.

Poco a poco los días fueron pasando y finalmente el incio de calses llegó y con ello el séptimo y último curso para los Merodeadores.

-Así que por fin viven juntos –dijo Remus mientras tomaban asiento en un vagón del tren.

-No es tan glorioso como suena, Cuernos aquí ronca como si no hubiera mañana y todas las noches me toca tirarle una almohada para que se calle –

-Y pues, nuestro pulgoso no deja de ensuciar las sábanas con lodo cada vez que sale al jardín –

-Es un paraíso –aclaró Peter

-Sí –afirmaron ambos mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué haremos este año? –preguntó Remus

-Tendrá que ser la broma más grande de todas! Son las últimas no lo olvidemos –dijo James y mientras hablaban de un sin fin de encantamientos que podrías usar, Sirius sonrió y recordó cada fase de aquel tormentoso verano. La compasión, la impaciencia, la inseguridad, la ira y por último la satisfacción.

Por que sí, después de todo Sirius Black estaba muy satisfecho con su vida, no solo vivía con su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, sino que también tenía una familia que lo amaba por lo que era y que no lo juzgaba. Era uno de los mayores bromistas de la historia y tenía claro lo que quería hacer con su vida. Sus pasos serían seguros y tranquilos a partir de ahora cada vez que corretearan a la pelirroja por los pasillos y visitara a alguna de sus admiradoras, ya no tenía que retractarse por se un Gryffindor ni temer por lo que le espere al salir del colegio.

James estaría a su lado por si se perdía, sabía que podía contar con él como siempre lo había hecho y él estaría a su lado siempre, jamás lo dejaría solo.

Sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tan risueño Canuto? –preguntó Cornamente.

-No lo sé, no lo sé –James solo lo miró extrañado y pudo ver en sus ojos que algo nuevo se abría, inconscientemente sonrió también y hechó las piernas encima de su amigo.

-¿Sabes pulgoso? Creo que somos muy afortunados –

-Yo también lo creo Jimmy –

Sí Sirius Black por fin estaba satisfecho con su vida.

* * *

Hola a todos! He venido con esta loca idea, la verdad es que me ha encantado este reto y a pesar de que me costó un poco lo he amado! ¿Cómo ha quedado? Díganlo ustedes, el botoncito de abajo es gratis y solo para gente que ama a los Merodeadores.

_Keep Dreaming_

_Scar*_


End file.
